How to Torture Teammates
by Yamikage Yuuki
Summary: Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Temari get bored at Ino's sleepover, so they decided to play a little game...where you kiddnap some people and...


**How to Torture Teammates**

"This is SOOO boring!" said Ino. "How come we have a sleep-over every weekend anyway?"

"'Cause it was your idea, Ino-pig!" Sakura shot back.

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Temari were at Ino's house for a slumber party, and this was the fourth one in a row.

"I know! We can kidnap the boys and torture them."Tenten said.

"B-but wouldn't…wouldn't we g-get into trouble?" asked Hinata.

"As long as no-one finds out, we're safe."

Temari stood up and said, "Then let's go. We'll get Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Lee and Kiba."

Soon the boys were gagged and tied up in the living room.

"Come to think of it, I don't really want to torture Sasuke-kun," Ino said.

"Then some-one else will do it." the sand-nin replied.

The kunoichi soon made up a whole list of ways to torture them.

---------

**How to Torture Teammates**

_By Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Temari and Tenten_

_**Lee:**_

-Take all his hair gel away

-Rip, tear and cut up a picture of Gai-sensei

-Keep him from doing his Good Guy Poses

_**Naruto:**_

-Make him watch all the videos where Sasuke saves him

-Make him watch all the videos where Sakura sticks with Sasuke

-Let him watch everyone eat ramen while tied to a chair

-Take away all his money, instant noodles and ramen coupons

_**Neji:**_

-Cut his hair

-Make him watch all the videos where Tenten got hurt

-Tell him how much better Sasuke is than him

-Tie him in a chair for a long time so he can't train

-Tell him the Main House will control the rest of his life

_**Kiba:**_

-Torture Akamaru

-Make him watch the chuunin match between the Hyuuga cousins 1000 times

-Make him watch all the videos where Hinata blushes near Naruto

-Make him watch the chuunin match between him and Naruto 1000 times

_**Shikamaru:**_

-Take away his chess board

-Blindfold and tie him to a chair so he can't watch the clouds

-Make him do 11 missions a day

_**Sasuke:**_

-Make him watch the video where Naruto saves him from Haku

-Tell him that Naruto is better than him

-Tell him that he will never be able to kill Itachi

-Kill Itachi before him

_**Shino:**_

-Kill bugs

-Kill **HIS** bugs

---------

"This is great!" exclaimed Temari.

Suddenly, Tenten threw a number of shuriken and kunai.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Ino and Sakura at the same time.

"You're gonna kill Sasuke-kun!"

"You're gonna kill Sasuke-kun and my house!"

"T-they were a-about…about to run away,""the Hyuuga said looking at the boys' freed hands.

"Oh, but you still have to fix my house."

The girls looked at the boys…and smiled evilly. Neji somehow glared his Mr. I'm-gonna-kill-you-later-with-my-Byakugan glare. The kunoichi took their gags off...(HikarikageArashi: To hear them scream, I guess.)

---------

Outside on the peaceful streets of the Hidden Village of Konoha, yells and screams of seven innocent (really?)shinobi were heard.

---------

"NOOOOO! Don't kill that poor ant! It has nothing to do with me!"

"THIS IS JUST **WAY TOO **TROUBLESOME!"

"My ramen coupons! My instant noodles! SAY SOMETHING! DON'T DIE!"

"DAMN YOU! MY HAIR! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! HOW **DARE** YOU CUT IT!"

"GAI-SENSEI! NOOOOOO!"

"STOP TICKLING AKAMARU! AKAMARU!"

"NO! I'LL KILL MY BROTHER ITACHI NO MATTER WHAT! I'M STRONG!"

---------

THE NEXT DAY

---------

"That was fun!" said Tenten.

"I know! Did you see their faces when they left?" Sakura asked.

"At least my parents were on a mission so they don't know about it." Ino sighed.

"Y-yeah, at least w-we...we weren't in tr-trouble." stuttered Hinata.

"We should do it again sometime." Temari added.

* * *

TEAM 7 TRAINING GROUNDS:

Sasuke and Naruto beat Saukura up.

TEAM 8 TRAINING GROUNDS:

Shino and Kiba glare at Hinata

TEAM 10 TRAINING GROUNDS:

Shika says "You are the most troublesome person I've ever met" to Ino. Chouji just eats and watches.

TEAM 13 TRAINING GROUNDS:

Neji starts his deforestation. He fights Tenten and Lee ends up half dead on the ground.

SAND-NIN TRAINING GROUNDS:

"You're late, Temari! We're leaving Konoha, remember?"

"Sorry! Let's go!"


End file.
